This Feeling
by Zojut
Summary: When I first saw her, when I first heard her sing, I thought she was an angel, but of course I would never admit that.
1. Chapter 1

**Frst story ever, be kind even though in my opinion I failed miserably.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Victorious, maybe one day...****Yeah probably not.**

I never believed in true love. After all, how could a feeling change everything about you, make you act like someone else, make your life revolve around someone else. It couldn't, at least that's what I thought. But all that changed. When I first saw her, when I first heard her sing, I thought she was an angel, but of course I would never admit that. That night I couldn't get her out of my head, the thought of her made me feel weird, and I didn't like it. The feeling got worse the more I got to know her, and I didn't understand it. I treated her like dirt, and I hated every minute of it, why, I don't know, but I couldn't let her get to close. Yet, after all the horrible things I said and did to her, she kept coming back, helping me, being nice to me, making that feeling grow to an ache in my chest. For weeks I wondered what that feeling was, why she was on my mind constantly, the weird stirring in my gut whenever she looked at me or touched me, why I felt bad about every hurtful comment I threw at her, and eventually I understood what the feeling was. I was in love with her, and that scared me. I figured I could just bury it, forget about it and let it fade away. I tried, I did my best to completely avoid her and it was working but as soon as I would spend any amount of time with her I would be right back to square one. I wished it would just fade away, but it won't, I knew that now. Laying in my bed, thinking back at the past year, I knew that if I didn't do this now, I never would. So I dial the one number no one knew I had saved in my phone, the number I've been staring at for who knows how long trying to get up the courage to call.

"Hello?"

"Vega, it's Jade...We need to talk."

**AN: Well, good?/bad?/do you like orange juice? O.o I love orange juice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I owned Victorious but then I got an F on my math test so my mom gave the rights to Dan Schneider...I hate math.

I am not nervous. I am Jade West and I don't get nervous, especially not over Tori Vega. Yet here I am, sitting in my car outside of Vega's house, and not daring to move. Why did I call her? This is so stupid, if I tell her how I feel she's gonna laugh in my face. Okay, maybe she won't laugh in my face, but I can already picture the look of pity on her face as she thinks of a way to tell me she doesn't swing that way and that if she did it certainly wouldn't be with me, the person who's been a complete gank to her since we met. Man I hate this! I hate that I am reduced to this, to caring about what she thinks, to hoping that she could feel the same way, why did I have to fall for Tori Vega of all people, why couldn't I have felt this for Beck, it would've been so much easier. The worst part is that I want to hate Vega for making me feel this way but I can't, because I love her, and I hate that she has this much power over me because of it.

"Jade?"

I jump at the sudden appearence of Tori at my window.

"Jeez Vega, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I snarl at her holding a hand over my heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, startle you." She looked hesitant, acting as if, at any moment, I would bite her head off. I guess I deserve that.

"It's fine." I sigh realizing that now I couldn't just leave and act like I never called her.

"So...You wanted to talk?" I looked at her and she gave me a small smile, maybe hoping that I would actually be her friend. If you only knew.

"Yeah." I get out of my car and we just stand there for a minute, waiting for the other to say something.

"You wanna come inside?" She asks and I swear she looks sad, maybe she knows why I'm here, maybe Beck told her even though I swore him to secrecy.

"Uh..." I should leave, get out before she crumbles the last wall I have and finds out what's hiding behind it. We can forget this ever happened.

"Jade, Is this...Is this about Beck?"

What? Beck?

"What are you talking about, Vega?"

"Well ever since you two broke up you've been acting differently, more...withdrawn or something." she said while looking at the ground and scuffing her shoe on the driveway.

Withdrawn? Oh. When I was avoiding her, and, because she was always with them, everyone else. Beck was the only one who knew what I was doing, he knew how I felt and he was fine with it, we were friends more than boyfriend and girlfriend and we both knew it. He broke up with me and told me that I needed to tell Tori how I felt, but instead I completely avoided her.

"Listen Vega, this was a mistake, I shouldn't have come here." I turn to get back in my car so I could get the heck out of here.

"Jade, Wait!" She grabbed my arm and forced me to look at her. I noticed just how close this new position made us and how easy it would be to do something stupid, I had to get out of here.

"Look Jade, your upset and I'm not gonna just let you leave."

"Why? Why do you want to help? Why are you always so nice to me when I've done nothing but be horrible to you?" Her eyes narrow and she looks angrier than I've ever seen her.

"Why? Because I care Jade, your more than just the bully you are at school, there's more to you than that, is it so bad that I want to get to know the real you, the Jade that I've only caught glimpses of!" She yells getting right in my face. She's still going on with her rant but I can't hear her, all I'm aware of are how close her lips are and how easy it would be to just lean in and-

"Jade?"

I look her in the eyes and something in me just snaps.

"Butternut." I mumble.

"Butternut? Why di-"

I grabbed her face and slammed my lips against hers. At first she didn't move, from shock probably, but instead of pushing me away and demand that I leave and never speak to her again, she kissed me back. It didn't last very long, maybe seven seconds, but it was the best seven seconds of my life. Ugh, what as she done to me, whatever I don't care.

We pulled apart and she laid her forehead against mine. I just kissed her. I just kissed Tori Vega, and she kissed me back. I can't help the huge smile that spreads across my face.

"Jade, what was...I mean, uh...Why? She lifted her head and looked at me confused.

"That was a kiss Vega. And the reason I wanted to talk." Her kissing me back gave me the confidence to act more like myself instead of the mushy romantic I'm sure she's turning me into.

"So," Tori said grinning. "does that mean you don't hate me?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"On whether or not you'll go out with me." We were teasing each other and I was actually smiling and having fun, now all she had to do was say yes.

"Yeah, I would like that." She smiled and looked at the ground.

"So Vega, you got any pink lemonade?"

"Come on." She laughed pulling me toward her house, our hands intertwined. She likes me, maybe not as much as I like her, but we'll get there, we have plenty of time.

AN: So, good? Bad? The most awesome bunch of words that your eyes have ever had the pleasure of reading? No? Oh well, I can dream...and have night terrors, but that's beside the point. Review. They make me have less night terrors, you don't want me up all night wondering what that movement in my closet was do you?


End file.
